This invention generally relates to a small-sized push-button switch. More particularly, the present invention relates to a small-sized push-button switch in which the outer diameter of the switch is made small by arranging the direction of movement of switch contact at right angles to the operating direction of the push-button.
In a conventional push-button switch, movable contact and fixed contacts are disposed substantially perpendicularly or laterally relative to the operating direction (longitudinal direction) of the push-button or the plunger. In other words, the operating direction of the push-button or the plunger and the engagement operating direction of the movable contact relative to the fixed contacts are disposed in the same direction or longitudinally. Therefore, the lateral width or outer diameter of the switch naturally becomes large, which prevents the switch from being made small.
Furthermore, conventionally, a momentary type of switch has been converted into an alternate type of switch by providing a so-called heart cam on the momentary type of switch. However, in conventional switches of this type, in construction, it is necessary to insert into the heart cam a hook pin for temporarily locking the movement of the plunger each time a switching operation is made through engagement of the hook pin to the heart cam, by use of special means, and therefore it is difficult to assemble the switch and to make an alternation of switch types.